Elves
The history of the Elven race dates back, according to legend, to the creation of Ebenar itself. Those legends claim that the Elves were created by the Gods to be the Keepers of Ebenar, to watch over it and protect it from any who would bring harm to the world. Whatever the truth may be, the Elves have always had a particularly strong relationship with nature and with magic. Centuries ago, the various Elven species were quite distinct from one another, and racial tension and distrust was the order of the day. Since the unification of the Elven Kingdoms almost 700 years ago, however, the races have begun to blend together, to the point where the original sub-race names have become almost cultural. It is not uncommon, for instance, to encounter a light-skinned, tall Elf with sharp features who identifies as a Moon Elf. The symbol of this unification which has stood for 650 years is the Elven Alliance, a decentralized government which recognizes all Elves completely equally. In recent years, in fact, even half-Elves have begun to be recognized as Elves and are typically viewed as equals by the overwhelming majority of the Alliance. History The Elves have historically acted as peacekeepers and guardians of nature. By far the most magically-gifted species upon Ebenar, the Elves have spent millennia studying and employing the magical arts. Relations The Elves are often viewed as arrogant or presumptuous due to their attitudes toward Ebenar and their long-held beliefs about their role upon it. Dwarves The Dwarves have existed for as long as anyone remembers, and even the Elves can't be certain whether they or the Dwarves roamed upon the surface of Ebenar first. In any case, tensions between the two species have always existed. In contrast to the Elves' reverence for preserving nature, the Dwarves have always believed in shaping nature to fit their needs and desires. They carved entire cities out of the ground, which the Elves took as attacks on Ebenar itself. For thousands of years, the Elves warred against the Dwarves. To make matters even worse, the Elves have been steadfastly against the Dwarves' creation of Humanity from the very start. To the Elves, the creation and subsequent enslavement of a sentient species was completely unthinkable. It was not until Elven Unification, when the majority of the race began to look inward and to find common ground with one another, that a shaky peace was established between the two species; however, both races have extremely long memories, and those old hatreds haven't disappeared. The only exception to this Elf-Dwarf aggression is the Sea Dwarves, who long ago discarded slavery and cut ties with the other Dwarves. The Sea Dwarves are held in high regard by most Elves and vice-versa. Humans The one emotion which virtually every Elf on Ebenar shares in regard to Humanity is this: Pity. The oldest Elves still living can remember when it was discovered that the Dwarves had managed to create their own slave race. Throughout the centuries, Elves have been found helping ragged Humans escape Dwarven captivity, organizing slave revolts, and offering asylum to Human refugees. Goblins The Elves have long recognized Goblins as a distant cousin, though individual feelings toward the Goblins varies greatly. Although the Goblins have a seeming obsession with technology, they also possess a great reverence for nature and their environment, often using magic to reduce or eliminate their negative impact on Ebenar. Moreover, long-standing trade agreements with the Elves have steered the Goblins in general toward more ecological solutions, and the two races frequently work together to solve environmental problems. It was, in fact, the Elves who taught the Goblins how to harness Steam power using magic rather than burning organic material, a development which many have heralded as some kind of Industrial Revolution. Merfolk Another distant cousin to the Elves, the Merfolk tend to remain aloof when it comes to relations with other species. For many Elves, they are seen as exotic or mysterious. Elven legends describe the Merfolk as 'Sea-Elves' and they are presented as being equally responsible for Ebenar with the other Elves, but with the Sea as their particular domain to protect. There is very little trade or other contact with the Merfolk.